civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Rings (Civ5)
Civ5Screen0000.jpg Civ5Screen0030.jpg Civ5Screen0028.jpg Civ5Screen0027.jpg Civ5Screen0022.jpg Civ5Screen0020.jpg Civ5Screen0001.jpg Civ5Screen0003.jpg Civ5Screen0005.jpg Civ5Screen0007.jpg Civ5Screen0008.jpg Civ5Screen0013.jpg Civ5Screen0014.jpg This is the WIKI page for the new Lord of the Rings circa 2950 scenario, develodep by Khose Galkin for CIV V. Requirements Civ V Mongolia DLC G&K expansion BNW expansion A good video card and a powerful processor (the scenario is huge!) Civ V English configuration (en-US) About the scenario The scenario is based on Tolkien books: the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. In concrete, is dated on 2950, when the War of the Ring starts, with the first attacks on Ithilien, Mirkwood and Misty Mountains. However, the scenario doesn't follow literally the book, giving you the chance of changing completely the fate of the Middle Earth. In order to maximize the playability of the scenario, we have made 22 playable nations. From one side, this fact gives lots of hours of gaming, because you can play lots of different nations, which are all different, so never a game will look like another. From the other side, you will need a good computer to hold on well the size of the map (huge), nations (22) and the scenario itself. About the alignments There are 3 different alignments: Free Peoples, Dark Servants and Neutrals. Free Peoples form a team-alliance, as do the Dark Servants. However, Neutrals are not a team in itself, so they play individually from each other, until they choose an alignment (Free or Dark). Free People are a group of nations who are always at war with Dark Servants. There are a total of 10 FP nations. If you choose one of them, you will be in a team with 9 more, so you will see the events occurring to the other nations of your team. For the Dark Servants, the scenario works alike. Neutrals, as we have already said, work individually, so they don’t see any orders of the rest of the nations. They form a team each. The main feature is that they start unaligned, but at any moment, they can declare war and a side. Doing it, they change their alignment and become either Free or Dark PERMANENTLY. They won’t be able to change their alignment anymore, so be careful with your choice. Moreover, they will get in permanent war with all the neutrals who have chosen the opposite side. Very often, the neutrals offer to each other change the alignment together: this is a very funny point of the game. Finally, they can join a side merely being given money or, what almost always works, being given a city. So use your diplomacy well! About the nations (inspiration and texts taken from www.middlearthgames.com) ' '''There are 10 FP nations: ' '''Woodmen: The Woodmen nation is composed of both the Woodmen and the Beornings of Mirkwood. The Woodmen are a loose collection of hunter/gatherer tribes that live in or below the trees of the great forest. The Beornings are closely related to the Woodmen, although their elder roots are distinct, and a select few can shape-change. The Woodmen numbers are few, generally preferring to blend in with their environment rather than placing a burden upon it. Their clans/tribes prefer small centers of population and hold several sites as holy. The Woodmen, loosely led by Beorn, possess skilled leaders with great insight and wisdom and deft agents with speed and cunning. The scattered population of the Woodmen presents difficulty in coordinating plans, but they are fierce warriors, effective in almost any terrain, and have rich resources at their disposal. Northmen: The Northmen nation is composed of both the Lake-men and Dale-men of Rhovanion as well as the Dorwinrim near the Sea of Rhun. Their cultures are similar since they are all skilled diplomats and merchants, and influence much of the mercantile trade in western Middle-earth. The Northmen aspire to control vast markets and acquire considerable wealth. Their numbers are not vast, but their settlements are much larger than their neighbors. The Northmen possess adequate and well-provisioned armies, and also possess a navy at the Sea of Rhun. Led by Bard I, the Northmen represent a significant power waiting to be awakened. Riders of Rohan: The Riders of Rohan represent the descendants of the Eotheod, nomadic plains-riders who formally resided in the vast plains of Rhovanion and near the eaves of Mirkwood. A unified collection of semi-permanent clans, led by Theoden, the tribes of the Riders of Rohan control the considerable territory of Calenardhon. While they have chosen to establish few permanent settlements, they are capable of placing roots when need dictates. One-on- one, the Rohirrim have few equals anywhere in Middle-earth. Their forces enjoy the mobility of cavalry and are masters of working with the wild horses of the region. Although their dispersed forces and sparse settlements inhibit their power, the Riddermark consists of quality cavalry and competent leaders. Dunadan Rangers: The vestiges of the last independent kingdom of the former realm of Arnor, the Dunadan Rangers, still represents a significant force in the region. From the hills of northern Eriador and led by Lord Aragorn II, the rangers and mages of the Grey Company have withstood the evil forces around Eriador for many years. The power and influence they wielded long ago is no more, yet the memory of former glory remains and serves as a beacon for the people of Arnor. The blood of the Dunedain runs rich in the veins of the powerful within the Grey Company and many of the heirlooms of ancient Numenor still reside there. Numerous well-fortified towns support the remaining population and a variety of resources are still abundant in the region. Gifted with few but excellent leaders, the well-provisioned armies of the Dunadan Rangers are formidable. Lately, to bolster their flagging recruitment, mercenaries have been hired to swell the ranks. Silvan Elves: The nation of the Silvan Elves consists mostly of the Nandor (Wood-elves) who are led by their Sindar brethren. The Sinda Lord Thranduil effectively leads the dispersed forces of the Wood-elves resident in northern Mirkwood and in Taur Romen. The armies of the Silvan Elves are not numerous but they are effective, possessing fine-quality weapons and superb leaders. These forces exhibit the normal Elvish traits and are quite adept at moving and fighting in their natural terrain - the forest. Hidden holdings and numerous agents also keep them well-informed about their surroundings and their neighbor's activities. Although their settlements are few and far between (they possess harbors as far away as the Sea of Rhun), the Silvan Elves are well hidden and protected.' ' Northern Gondor: Although no longer the dominant force in western Middle-earth, the nation of Northern Gondor still controls a large domain extending north from the White Mountains, east from Rohan, west from the land of Mordor, and south of the Falls of Rauros. The blood of the Dunedain runs rich here and the leaders of Northern Gondor are well-seasoned veterans of numerous foreign conflicts. Led by the Ruling Steward Ecthelion II, their armies are well-provisioned and supplied and have hope to reach their former proportions. Many strong cities and fortified towns are scattered across their realm and several navies help maintain Gondorian interests along the Anduin and a route to the sea. The source of greatest concern for Northern Gondor is not their own might, but rather the extensive realm they must protect and the many enemies that reside on their borders. Southern Gondor: The numerous lands and fiefs of Southern Gondor are considered allied with their cousins to the north. However, the end of the Line of Kings has strained relations and estranged some of the powers of Southern Gondor, and many powerful Men within the nation ponder their own right to rule all of Gondor. Their realm consists of the lands south of the White Mountains and north of Near Harad. Led by Prince Imrahil, the forces of Southern Gondor are not to be taken lightly. Numerous well-fortified towns dot a countryside rich in natural resources. A formidable army, in terms of numbers, training, and provisions, and powerful navies that patrol the sea regions south of Gondor and up the Anduin delta, provide considerable deterrent to the other major powers in the region. The mages of Southern Gondor are very talented and exhibit the presence of Elvish blood mixed with that of their Dunadan ancestors. Dwarves: The descendants of the Seven Fathers, known among themselves as the "Khazad", are scattered from one end of Middle-earth to the other. The largest settlement of the Dwarven nation is centered at the Iron Hills, but there are enclaves to be found in the Blue Mountains and the hills near the Sea of Rhun. Led by Thorin Oakenshield, the rise of the Dwarves as a power has been prevented primarily by the isolation of their forces and has been further hampered by the slow growth of their population. A stout and sturdy race, the Dwarves are blessed with some of the most formidable warriors, pound for pound, to be found in all of Middle-earth. The Dwarves were little affected by the Fell Winters, and most of the Dwarven population are trained warriors. Thus, the Khazad are capable of presenting a large, well-provisioned, well-led army to their enemies. In matters other than military, however, the Dwarves are less-skilled. Although their settlements are usually strong and well-fortified, Dwarves have limited resources, other than metals, with which to barter for badly needed products. Sinda Elves: The nation of the Sindar consists mostly of Sinda Elves and the Nandor (Wood-elves) who are led by their Sinda and Noldo brethren. The Lady of the Golden Wood, Galadriel, effectively leads the dispersed forces of they are effective, possessing fine-quality weapons and superb leaders. These forces exhibit the normal Elvish traits and are quite adept at moving and fighting in their natural terrain - the forest. Hidden holdings and numerous agents also keep them well-informed about their surroundings and their neighbor's activities. Although their settlements are few and far between (they possess harbors as far away as the Great Sea), the Sindar are well hidden and protected. Noldo Elves: Arguably, the Noldor are individually the most powerful of Eru's Children. However, there are now so few of them that their potential to control events is not what it once was, even though it is still significant. The Noldo Elf nation consists mostly of Wood-elves and a few Sinda Elves who are led by the Half-Elven Lord, Elrond. Residing in the westernmost parts of Middle-earth, they survey and consider the changing world from the Grey Havens and Rivendell. By no means strong by military standards, the Noldor still can bring to bear a well-trained, well-armed, and well-led army to force their demands. Premier mages and ancient artifacts allow them considerable knowledge of their surroundings, including the affairs of other nations. Well-protected by magical and natural forces, the settlements of the Noldor are perfect havens to launch activities at almost any point in northwestern Middle-earth. Their ships are extremely swift and protect their coasts by means other than sheer numbers. There are 9 DS Nations: Witch-king: Led by the Lord of the Nazgul, the Witch-king, the nation of Er-Murazor is one of the most feared in Middle-earth. Driven from his realm of Angmar in the far north, Murazor still influences many of the events that transpire in Eriador and the Misty Mountain region from his capital at Mordor. Surrounded by competent leaders and skilled emissaries, the Witch-king can send forth his armies to battle with considerable confidence. His main problem is that many of his troops are so poorly trained and so often ineffective that their sheer numbers are sometimes all that makes the difference between victory and defeat. Powerful mages and ancient items of power contribute much to the fear felt in the presence of the forces of the Witch-king. Dragon Lord: Led by the Second of the Nazgul, the Dragon Lord, the nation of Khamul is one of the most extensive of the Dark Servants in Middle-earth. From his main fortress in southern Mirkwood, the Dragon Lord influences many of the events that transpire in Rhovanion and the Misty Mountain region. Surrounded by a variety of competent emissaries and skilled mages, the Dragon Lord can manipulate the affairs of the region almost at will. His agents frequently infiltrate his adversaries' settlements. Because of the numerous military forces in the area, however, the Dragon Lord has not yet openly displayed his growing armies. The Dragon Lord does not like to operate near bodies of water, maintains no navies, and does not bother to maintain vigilance over the nearby Anduin river. Dog Lord: Led by the Third of the Nazgul, the Dog Lord, the nation of Dendra Dwar is both deadly and growing. From his main fortress inside Mordor, the Dog Lord prepares his forces for their rightful ascendency in Ithilien and Rhovanion. Numerous dark mages and skilled agents are in the Dog Lord's service, but his greatest potential lies in the able commanders that handle his growing military might. The forces of the Dog Lord are aptly named because many of his troops ride the infamous war-dogs and war-wolves that Dendra Dwar breeds and trains. This ferocious cavalry rides as one of the premier mounted forces in northwestern Middle-earth. Until recently, the resources available within Mordor were sufficient for the Dog Lord's purposes. However, the need for more canine-mounts and other war materials has forced Dendra Dwar to look beyond his current haven and consider extending his domain's boundaries. Cloud Lord: Led by the Fourth of the Nazgul, the Cloud Lord , the nation of Ji Indur is probably the most mysterious and secretive of all the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southwestern Mordor, the Cloud Lord's minions perform the most delicate of 'extractions' and arrange the most unobtrusive of 'accidents'. As a result of the exploits of his highly-skilled agents, Ji Indur also influences and oversees much of the trade and commerce that passes through Harondor. His knowledge of the affairs and plans of his neighbors has allowed the Cloud Lord to begin preparing his forces, both military and arcane, in preparation for his own plans of expansion and domination. Blind Sorcerer: Led by the Fifth of the Nazgul, the Blind Sorcerer, the nation of Akhorahil represents one of the most dangerous collections of mages and artifacts among all the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southeastern Mordor, the Blind Sorcerer's adepts prepare for the inevitable expansion of his domain into Harad and Khand. Akhorahil possesses one of the richest regions from which to operate and controls one of the few navies serving the Dark Servants. Although lacking individuals skilled in the more subtle means of persuasion, the Blind Sorcerer is surrounded by crafty mages and well-supplied forces, and his armies and navies are swiftly rising to become a force with which to be reckoned. Ice King: Led by the Sixth of the Nazgul, the Ice King, the nation of Hoarmurath represents a formidable and growing force among the Dark Servants. From his main fortress inside Mordor, Hoarmurath's adept mages and skilled agents have permitted the Ice King to maintain constant vigilance and influence over the Ithilien region, while at the same time remaining undetected. The Ice King's armies are growing, and pressuring these neighbors is the next step in the plans for expansion that Hoarmurath prepares. The rich and poorly defended lands outside his realm are an attractive goal, for the resource-poor lands of Mordor will not continue to support the growing might of the Ice King. Quiet Avenger: Led by the Seventh of the Nazgul, the Quiet Avenger, the nation of Adunaphel wields the most well-rounded force among all the Dark Servants. From her main fortress southwest of Mordor in Near Harad, Adunaphel's learned mages and numerous diplomats and military commanders execute the dire whispers of the Quiet Avenger throughout the region of Harondor and Harad. The people at Adunaphel's disposal are not the best-trained nor the most skilled. However, the delicate position of her realm places great emphasis in balancing the many neighboring forces and in keeping events happening as the Quiet Avenger desires. The location of Adunaphel's stronghold provides her with a rich source of supplies and good potential for further, although controlled, expansion. Fire King: Led by the Eighth of the Nazgul, the Fire King, the nation of Ren the Unclean wields the most dedicated force among all the Dark Servants. This nation represents a strategic center of power for the Dark Servants. From their main fortress inside Mordor, The Mouth of Sauron (Urzahil) and The Warlord (Gothmog), Ren the Unclean, etc. initiate and control events that influence much that transpires in all the regions surrounding MordorFrom his main fortress inside Mordor, the Fire King's adept mages and numerous agents and military commanders maintain constant pressure and vigilance on the Gondorian towers that surround Mordor and the region of Ithilien. The armies of Ren are very dedicated, although not the most skilled, typically well-armed, and are represented by a diverse mixture of races and peoples. His reliable servants have enabled the Fire King to begin preparing his forces, both military and arcane, in preparation for his own plans of expansion and domination. Long Rider: Led by the Ninth of the Nazgul, the Long Rider, the nation of Uvatha controls one of the most extensive realms belonging to the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southwestern Mordor, the Long Rider's minions infiltrate and pressure many of the peoples that inhabit Rhovanion and the region of Khand. The skilled agents of the Long Rider are able to exert considerable influence on mercantile operations throughout these regions. Also, the vast realm of Uvatha is patrolled by the superior cavalry that serve as the bulwark of his armies. Perhaps not as highly regarded as some riders, the exclusively mounted forces of the Long Rider are numerous, well-provisioned and quite capable of carrying out the planned expansion of the Long Rider's domain. The rich lands found in his realm provide a strong potential for this growth. There are 3 Neutral Nations: Corsairs: The nation of the Corsairs consists primarily of the indigenous Haradwaith pirates and the Black Numenoreans who reside in Umbar. Led by the exceptional Sea-captain Sangarunya, the Corsairs have effectively established themselves as a dominant force in the Bay of Belfalas and along the coasts of Harandor. The vast navies of the Corsairs are feared by all and equalled by few. The strategic location of the Corsairs affords them a region that has both plentiful resources and ready access to the vital nearby river valley and the Great Sea. Along with a few mages, the skilled diplomats and agents of the Corsairs wield their powers to much effect throughout the neighboring regions and manage to keep the forces of the Free Peoples and the Dark Servants in check. White Wizard: The realm of the White Wizard has only recently begun to influence the affairs of northwestern Middle-earth. Saruman the White, mighty among the Wise, has ended his guardianship of the Tower of Orthanc and has claimed the tower and its surrounding vales as his own. While the armies of the White Wizard are adequate to defend the vales, they are lacking in discipline and consist of large numbers of mercenaries and his own ill-bred Half-orcs. Complementing his own forces, Saruman possesses a most persuasive tongue and one of the sharpest minds in Middle-earth. His able agents and subtle diplomats also keep the White Wizard well-informed of events surrounding his growing realm and allow him considerable influence in the courts of his powerful neighbors. Saruman's keen interest in ancient artifacts forces him to spend much of his time looking for ways to acquire more power and lore - truly his greatest vices. Easterlings: The nation of the Easterlings refers to the collection of peoples who occupy the south central region of Middle-earth. This region encompasses the lands south of Rhun, and all the lands south to Khand. This diverse nation includes the tribes of the Igath, Nuriags, and the Variags. Loosely led by Ovatha IV, the Khand Easterlings represent a nation with great potential but numerous pitfalls to overcome. The greatest strength of the Khand Easterlings lies in their fierce and brave warriors, especially their much-feared cavalry. Competent commanders and numerous warriors make this mobile threat very real indeed. Additionally, their skilled mages and adequate agents help make up for the lack of political envoys, and the abundant availability of resources provides the Khand Easterlings with a rich base for growth. The most difficult barriers to be overcome in the Khand Easterling's plans of conquest are the lack of central command and the dispersal of their forces over much of Middle-earth. About the units ''' There are some unique units in the game: '''Heavy cavalry: Common unit for Rohan (rohirrim) and South Gondor (knights of Dol Amroth). One of the most powerful units in the game. Require horses. Elven archers: Common unit for Noldo, Sinda and Silvan elves. Powerful archer unit. Mithril infantry: Dwarven heavy infantry unit. Very powerful. Beorings: Woodmen improved infantry unit that moves quickly in forest and can withdraw from melee. Slingers: Woodmen improved archer unit that moves quickly in forest and can withdraw from melee. Orks: Dark Servants and White Hand infantry unit, faster to produce but weaker than infantry. Goblins: Dark Servants archer unit, faster to produce but weaker than archers. Wargs: Dark Servants and White Hand mounted unit, faster to produce but weaker than cavalry. Require horses. Nazgul: '''Dark Servants unique unit. They have 9. They have an improved movement, act as a Great Commander and can interact in some events (see Events section below). '''Galleass: Empowered ship unit of Noldo elves, South Gondor and Corsairs. Chariot archers: Very powerful archer mounted unit of Easterlings. Require horses. Camel riders: Very powerful archer mounted unit of Easterlings. Require horses. Dunlendings: '''More powerful light infantry unit of White Hand. Standard units: '''Warriors: now called “Light infantry”. Spearmen: '''now called “Heavy infantry”. '''Horsemen: now called “Light cavalry”. Archers. ' '''Settlers and Workers. ' 'Caravans and Cargo Ships. ' '''Great People: '''Great Generals, Great Admirals (now called “Fleet Commander”), Great Arquitects… ' New special units: '''Dragons': can be recruited mostly by Dark Servants (specially by Dragon Lord). Very powerful unit, suicide-type (can attack only once). See events section below for more information. Agents: can be produced in every city. They are very powerful against cities: they cause a big damage and they steal money from the owner of the city. Can be used to attack units as well, but they are not so effective and they don’t steal money. City plunderers: '''can be produced in every city. They only can be used for stealing money in the city. They work alike the agents, but they have almost no power to attack or defend. However, they can be produced quickly. ' '''Emmissaries: '''very important unit in the game. For each emmissary you have, you get up to 3 rumors of events in the game. These rumors can be true or false. If you want to win, you will need to follow the rumors or your emmissaries: they provide with lots of information from the enemy (see events section below). They can’t move, because they work for the owner city council. '''Mages: '''also very important unit in the game. They look for The Ring each turn and provide a report after scouting an area of 5x5 hexes. If the One Ring is located near the mage, you will be informed. Only they can find it. See events section below. '''Wisemen:' Former “Great Prophets”, they expand your religion. See religion section below. Events ''' The most interesting feature of the game is the events. We have programmed a lot of LUA events for each turn. You will be acquainted each turn by your emmissaries of rumors and events, so don’t forget to have at least one alive (better if two). List of events: '''Dragons: eventually Dragons appear in Hill hexes. They can be recruited mainly by Dark Servants, but Free People and Neutral nations have some chance too (but they can be killed as well). If a Great Commander, Mage or Nazgul reaches the hex where the Dragon is, he will join the army (or in case of FP and Neutrals, he could also kill the unit). The Dragon Lord gets rumors every turn about Dragon positions, so he has a big change of recruiting it. Eagles: They may eventually attack Dark Servants in hills hexes. Enemy agents: they sabotage fortifications (walls, castles…), extend diseases, steal money… Follow your emmissaries rumors, because you may include this weakened cities in your conquer plans J Enemy emmissaries: they influence the population of the cities. They cause people leaving cities, revolt or even abandon them. Assassins: '''can wound or even kill units. '''Radagast and Galadriel: they protect their own territories, and can attack eventually Dark Servants all over the Great River and Lothlorien, reciprocally. Ford of Bruinen: '''Can eventually grow and sink DS units near Rivendell. '''Gandalf, Sauron and Saruman: '''they visit an hex each turn and, in case of finding friendly units, they can promote them. '''Ents of fangorn: They can either promote units (in case of FP) or attack them (DS). This event only occurs in Fangorn. Hobbits: '''They are in Hobbiton, and improve morale to FP armies visiting Hobbiton. '''Men of Dunharrow: They can be recruited by FP in Dunharrow. 2 new units appear. The Old Barrows: 'They can be explored. The finding nation will get 500 GOLD. '''Storms: '''armies can get stopped due to storms. In case of sea storms, the ships will sink. Only Corsairs are able to avoid them at sea. '''Mirror of Galadriel, Palantir of Orthanc and Eye of Sauron: '''they can eventually reveal some hexes in the map. '''Ranging barbarians: '''Easterlings can get their towns increased in population eventually. '''Killing a Nazgul: '''Nazguls never die. If they are destroyed, they came back to Barad-Dur. And the most important will be described in the next section. '''The One Ring ' Each time you play this scenario, the Ring will be hidden in a different hex. Only your Mage units can look for it. For every Mage you have, he will provide a report of 5x5 hexes, in which you will get information about the proximity of the Ring. There are 2 possible reports: 1) The mage didn’t found any clue of the Ring. This means that the Ring is not in the surrounding 5x5 hexes. 2) The mage found the presence of the Ring near. This means that the Ring is surrounding you, in an area of 5x5 hexes. If a Mage unit finds the location of the One Ring, and gets to the exact hex, he will become a Ring Bearer unit. The Ring Bearer should enter Mordor however and get near to Barad Dur. The Ring will automatically be either destroyed (FP) or returned to Sauron, winning the game. Note1: If you are a Neutral nation, you should choose an alignment before, as you won’t be able to start the event and win the game as a Neutral. Note2: The Ring Bearer unit is very powerful. You can use to attack units as a melee unit, but if you lose it, the Ring will be again hidden, this time in the hex where the unit was killed. Consequently, you will need to get a Mage reach that hex again to take the Ring… if the enemy doesn’t do it before you. '''Religions (taken from '''http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Religion) ' There are some founded religions in the scenario: '''Iluvatarism:' Based on Caras Galadhon (Sinda Elves). The worship of Eru Ilúvatar is the religion of the 'good' peoples of Middle-earth. The specifics of this religion is largely unknown and unspecified by Tolkien, as there is no mention of temples or holy men. An altar to Ilúvatar was atop Meneltarma in Númenor but was for the most part secluded with no buildings or shines. Any additional religious sites are never mentioned and it is unknown if they exist or what they look like. Effects: - Cities are more hidden than others, so they have an improved range attack. - Can buy units with faith. Eruism: Based on Forlond (Noldo Elves). The All High or the Father of All , is the supreme deity of Arda and Middle-earth. He is the single creator, above the Valar, but has delegated most direct action within Eä to the Ainur, including the shaping of the Earth (Arda) itself. Effects: - Coastal cities gets +1 production from sea tiles - Can buy units with faith. Aulerism: Based on Azanulimbar-Dum (Dwarves). Is an Ainu, one of the Aratar. He delights in the nature of substances and in works of skill, but he is not concerned with possession or mastery. Besides the shaping of Arda, Aulë's greatest works were the Two Lamps of the Valar, the vessels of the Sun and Moon, and the Dwarves, whom he created out of impatience for the Children of Ilúvatar. Effects: - +1 production from crafting in cities with a population of 3+ - Can buy units with faith. Melkorism: Based on Lugarlur (Blind Sorcerer). The Worship of Melkor is also not elaborated much by Tolkien, but if the worship of Melkor by the Númenóreans are any indication, than Melkorism has apart of its service human sacrifice. The Temple to Melkor in Númenor was described as being domed with a hole in the top to allow smoke from the fire below to exit as wood and human sacrifices are burned. The humans under the domain of the Enemy worship Melkor as God, denying the existence of Eru Ilúvatar, Sauron told the Númenóreans that Ilúvatar is a lie told by the Valar to keep the Númenóreans from power. Effects: - +15% faster border growth - Can buy units with faith There are two sub-branches: Melkorism - Cult to the Eye: Based on Barad-dur (Fire King). Effects: - Instead of border growth, they get faith when a battle is won near a city. Melkorism - Cult to Witch King: Based on Mount Gram (The Witch King). Sauron, since the downfall of Melkor has had himself worshiped as a god by his subjects, it is unknown if other dark entities such as the Witch-king of Angmar are also worshiped as deities in Melkorism. - Instead of border growth, they get +30HP when a unit is wounded near a friendly city. The Two Towers: Based on Isengard (The White Hand). Saruman has created a new cult, and obliges his people to worship him. He considers himself the new Risen Power of the Middle Earth. Effects: - +10% faster growth rate - Can buy units with faith Appendice: Choosing a nation ''' Here you will find some advice and the list of advantages and disadvantages of the all the available nations in the scenario. '''Woodmen: ADVANTAGES: - They get improved archer (slinger) and melee (beorings) units. - They can withdraw before melee. - They start with a Mage (Radagast). - Your territory is protected by Radagast event, damaging eventually enemy units. DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to some fronts of war. Consequently difficult to play. - Loosely fortified cities. Northmen: ADVANTAGES: - Excellent economy. - Improved number of caravans and cargo ships available. - Relatively far from war, the only risk could be the Sea of Rhun in case of Easterling and Long Rider alliance. DISADVANTAGES: - No special units. - Should play well in the diplomatic point of view to get Easterlings go Free or they will be attacked from some fronts. Riders of Rohan: ADVANTAGES: - Improved cavalry unit (heavy cavalry). - Improved cavalry movement. - Some great generals and fortified cities. DISADVANTAGES: - Near to war (Mirkwood and Mordor). - Should play well in the diplomatic point of view to get the White Hand go Free or they will be attacked from some fronts. Dunadan Rangers: ADVANTAGES: - Relatively far from war: only 1 war front in the North (Angmar). - Improved healing time for units DISADVANTAGES: - Could be boring to play ' ' Silvan Elves: ADVANTAGES: - Improved archer unit (Elven archers). - Move faster in forests DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to war in Mirkwood. ' ' Northern Gondor: ADVANTAGES: - Good economy. - Well fortified cities. - Good army. - Funny to play. - Good commanders. DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to war in Mordor. Consequently, difficult to play. Southern Gondor: ADVANTAGES: - Good economy. - Well fortified cities. - Improved cavalry units (Heavy cavalry). - Good navy. DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to war in Mordor. - You should play well diplomacy to convince Corsairs joining you or you will have some war fronts at the same time. Dwarves: ADVANTAGES: - Good infantry units (Mithril infantry). - Very well fortified cities. DISADVANTAGES: - Far from war. It could be boring to play. Sinda Elves: ADVANTAGES: - Improved archer unit (Elven archers). - They start with a Mage (Galadriel). - Lothlorien is protected by Galadriel event, damaging eventually enemy units. - Move faster in forests. DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to war in Mirkwood. ' ' Noldo Elves: ADVANTAGES: - Improved archer unit (Elven archers). - Good nation from characters point of view: Commanders, Mages, Emmissaries, Fleet Commanders. - Improved naval units (Galleass). - Your capital is protected by Ford of Bruinen. - . DISADVANTAGES: - Very far to war, except Rivendell. Consequently, could be boring to play. Witch-king: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march (ignoring terrain). - They start with a Mage. - They are based in ther relatively safe Angmar, with the exception of Minas Morgul. - If planning well your movements, you could capture some population centers along the Great River, Eriador, etc. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) DISADVANTAGES: - Minas Morgul will be permanently under attack. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) Dragon Lord: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march (ignoring terrain). - Get Dragon hexes notification. - If planning well your movements, you could capture some population centers along the Great River, Rohan, etc. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) DISADVANTAGES: - Permanently at war, except one backup city at Mordor. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) ' ' ' Dog Lord:' ADVANTAGES: - Improved mounted units movement. - If planning well your movements, you can attack Rhun, Ithilien or Great River population centers quickly. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) - No so exposed to war as the rest. DISADVANTAGES: - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) ' ' Cloud Lord: ADVANTAGES: - Get improved spies number. - Starts with agents and city plunderers. - Starts far from the war - Good economy. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs) DISADVANTAGES: - Far from war, so it could be boring to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) - They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins getting Free. ' ' Blind Sorcerer: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march, ignoring terrain. - Starts with some mages, so you should use them to search for the Ring. - Starts far from the war. - Starts with a Wiseman, so you can extend Melkorism and get your religion expanded, specially to influence Easterlings and Corsairs. - Good economy. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs) DISADVANTAGES: - Far from war, so it could be boring to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) - They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins getting Free. Ice King: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march, ignoring terrain. - Good army and good fortified cities. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs). Can create good archer units instead of weak goblins. - They have a camp outside Mordor, in the Misty Mountains. DISADVANTAGES: - Permanently at war. Consequently, could be difficult to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs). Quiet Avenger: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march, ignoring terrain. - They have cities outside Mordor, so the lands are more productive. - Good economy. - Not bad army. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs). Can create good archer units instead of weak goblins, and Horseman instead of wargs. DISADVANTAGES: - Very close to war from the North (will be attacked by North and South Gondor, as well as Rohan and possibly from Edhellond). It could be difficult to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs…) - They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins and Corsairs getting Free, what could mean a quick defeat. Fire King: ADVANTAGES: - Can force march, ignoring terrain. - Good army and good fortified, safe cities. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs). Can create good archer units instead of weak goblins. - Good nation from characters point of view (Mages, emmissaries…). DISADVANTAGES: - Permanently at war. Consequently, could be difficult to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs). - They should protect the surroundings of Barad-Dur from the Ring Bearer. Long Rider: ADVANTAGES: - Improved mounted units movement. - If planning well your movements, you can capture some Rhun and Great River population centers quickly with your wargs. Don’t forget to plan also your naval tactics in the Sea of Rhun. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) DISADVANTAGES: - Permanently at war. Consequently, it could be difficult to play. - Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) - The war outside Mordor depends of how you play your cavalry. - You should play well from the diplomatic point of view, to get Easterlings joining your side. There are 3 Neutral Nations: Corsairs: ADVANTAGES: - They start neutral. - Improved naval units movement. - Good economy and army. - Good fortified cities. - Far from war. - They have a very powerful mounted unit: The Mumakil. DISADVANTAGES: - If joining Dark Servants, they will be attacked from some fronts. Otherwise, it could be boring. - Should play together with Easterlings, of they will have some war fronts. White Wizard: ADVANTAGES: - They start neutral. - Great economic and military potential, although they start weak. - Can produce buildings, already present in Isengard, more quickly. - They start with an Agent (Grima Wormtongue) and a Mage (Saruman) - Improved military light infantry: dunlendings. - They get some hexes revealed periodically because of the “Palantir of Orthanc” event, so they will be aware of the war. DISADVANTAGES: - If joining FP, they will be very safe from war, but it could be boring. If joining DS, could be difficult to play. Easterlings: ADVANTAGES: - They start neutral. - Great military potential. - Great unique military units: Chariot archers, Camel riders… DISADVANTAGES: - They are dispersed. - Whatever side they join, they will have a front of war. - Should contact periodically Corsairs to get the same side or they will have some war fronts. Conclusion and feedback I would like to say THANKS a lot of people, who created and developed maps, units, scripts, code, ideas, texts, and so on. Some of them are: • Howard's Pick'N'Mix Mods for Notification MOD • Supermull for original map • http://www.middleearthgames.com/ for inspiration and texts • Deliverator for units • All the civfanatics.com members for support and materials available • All the WIKIS for support, specially: - Civilization V WIKIA: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization_V‎ - Civilization V Wiki - 2K Games: http://wiki.2kgames.com/civ5/‎ - CivFanatics http://civfanatics.com - Modiki Civ Fanatics: http://modiki.civfanatics.com/ I have been spent many many hours in this, but anyway, I need some help to continue improving the game. If you have some comments, please write me to: Khose Galkin (karraskosa_hose@mail.ru) I would welcome ANY feedback, help, etc. And the most important: ENJOY THE GAME! Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Mods Category:Lord of the rings Category:Brave New World